


Strike a Pose

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Sharing is Caring [4]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Miranda mentioned briefly, Photography, making some dirty pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was naked on his bed feeling like an idiot. He thought that he could just pretend it was like one of his many photo shoots but let's face it, this was nothing like any of those. </p><p>In which Blake takes dirty pictures to tide him over during a trip.</p><p>(Edited because some lines got left behind when I copied and pasted this here fml)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wreath of Myrtle and Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663979) by [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714). 



"C'mon Adam what's it gonna hurt?"

"Me and you if anyone managed to get a hold of them."

"I promise I'll guard them with my life." he said imploringly. "Besides Miranda said she would do them but only if you did them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her exact message to you was ‘he's your man, too.’"

"Well she doesn’t need to worry because I'm not doing it"

"Please, I'm gonna be gone for weeks missing the two of you, I gotta have something to tide me over."

Adam's gaze seemed to soften a fraction.

"You're gonna miss us, huh?"

"Of course I am. I don't like being away from either of you."

There was a moment of hesitation before Adam responded.

"Okay, you win."

Moments later Adam was naked on his bed feeling like an idiot. He thought that he could just pretend it was like one of his many photo shoots but let's face it, this was nothing like any of those. There was no random person behind the lens, it was Blake fucking Shelton, a man he never thought he'd have. And what they were planning on taking pictures of definitely couldn't be in an issue of Cosmopolitan. He could see it now: _100 ways to please your country singer!_. And when he looked up to see his lover has decided to stay dressed through this thing it made him feel more awkward.

Blake saw Adam's pained expression and rushed on to the bed, gently holding the other man's chin to calm him. He felt the body against him relax a little now that he was so occupied. The country singer gently nipped the full lips while his hand reached up to thumb a nipple, a thing he found he only found recently that drove Adam insane with want. He gently pushed the man to the bed, making him lie in lust hazed heap complete with lowered lids. Blake snapped a couple of pictures.

"Touch yourself."

Adam found himself obeying without a thought because, as always, he was unable to deny that burr anything. He gently thumbed the head while his eyes drooped closed. Now that he was out of the initial discomfort the knowledge of what they were doing truly hit him and turned him on like nothing else. He felt Blake push his thighs more open while taking quite a few pictures. He teased a nipple as he felt his precum wetting his hand and moaned when Blake teased his sensitive sac.

“Okay you can stop, save some fun for me."

Adam, finally in his element brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked his fluid from his fingers keeping perfect eye contact with a rapidly clicking Blake.

"Fuck." he heard before a mouth crashed into his with a tongue searching as if to take every drop of Adam's flavor from his mouth and Adam tried his best to give it to him.

When Blake pulled away he reached into the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube which he proceeded to put on his fingers, he forgoes a condom in light of some tests taken weeks previous. He gently urged those long legs open and started teasing Adams sensitive rim with a tip of a finger while continuing his role as photographer.

"Stop it you fucking tease." he demanded in a strained, breathless voice.

"Good, now you know how it feels." but still decided to have mercy on his lover and pressed inside. Soon Blake was curling the digits and Adam was pushing toward them, partly because it felt so good and partly because he knew that Blake was taking close ups of their filthy act and was striving to give him a proper show.

“You have no idea how good this looks close up- wait hold on. Here you go.” Blake turned the viewing screen to Adam and the sight made him cry out. There on the screen was a high quality picture of those big fingers stretching him, wet with lube.

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Blake said as he pulled the camera away. Adam would have glared if the country singer had not decided to remove his fingers and press his length inside; rapidly taking pictures of Adam’s face of open pleasure. Blake gave him his customary waiting period out of habit and soon started thrusting with abandon; which surprised Adam because usually Blake liked to start with slow, torturous thrusts. He guessed the situation was getting to him. They came together for a kiss, Blake not slowing one bit but he pulled away too fast for Adam’s liking.

“Hold your legs back.” he said while pushing at Adam’s calves. Adam gave his lover a questioning look but obeyed anyway, hooking his hands behind his knees. This made Blake’s eyes light up with glee has he picked up the camera to take pictures of where they were connected, his hips slowed and then did a slow grind in causing Adam's toes to curl.

After that bout of teasing Blake seemed to have gotten all the shots he needed and put the camera down to grasp the lean man's hips to continue their coupling to orgasm. Excited from taboo and oversensitive from desire a climax was fast in coming. No sooner than when they had come down from their high Blake pulled out gently to retrieve the camera and take pictures of the aftermath; Adam's fucked out expression, his come splattered midsection, even going as far as taking to camera lower to where he was leaking the other man's seed.

“Oh god, do you have t-” he whined only to be taken by surprise by a finger prodding his over sensitive hole, making more fluid leak out.

After Blake seemed to have his “creative” fill he got up to retrieve a wet towel like the gentleman he was; leaving his lover on the mussed sheets. Adam rolled over to grab his phone and typed out a message.

_your turn. he's your man too._

 


End file.
